The field of the invention is the display of magnetic resonance images, and particularly, the display of such images for maximum human visualization.
Image display technology is used to transmit visual information to human beings. Common examples are television pictures, photographic film and prints, transparency projection, and computer graphics display monitors. Such images are formed by a series of single, smallest physically resolvable elements, called pixels, in which each pixel has a brightness, or intensity level, which ranges from the blackest-black through mid-grays, to the whitest-white. Especially in the display of medical images, such as ordinary X-ray films, the brightness, or "grey scale", information is as important as the structural, anatomical or morphological information in the image.
In every image display there will be some lowest level of reliably discernable discrete step in gray-scale value, or contrast resolution. The value of the range from deepest possible "black" to whitest possible "white", divided by the value of smallest discernable step in that intensity is called the image's dynamic range. The dynamic range of image pixel values commonly is expressed logarithmically by using logarithms of base-2.